buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Future for You, Part Four
No Future for You, Part Four is the ninth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight comic book series. It was written by Brian K. Vaughan and illustrated by Georges Jeanty. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Slayers battle to the death in the thrilling conclusion to Brian K. Vaughan’s four-issue run on ''Buffy'' Season Eight."Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8: #9 No Future for You". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved January 21, 2018. Summary On the edge of the Savidge manor pool, Faith thinks back to her time with Richard Wilkins. She remembers how nicely he treated her, but that she now understands he was wrong and evil. In the present, Genevieve attacks Faith and a fight starts. After a short time, Faith kicks Gigi into her greenhouse and the two continue to fight. Faith tries to make Gigi understand that Roden is steering her in the wrong direction, but Gigi refuses to listen. Outside of the Savidge Manor, Giles and Trafalgar are still trying to break in to the grounds. Giles is phoned by Willow, and he is startled to discover that Buffy is on the other line, and not very happy. She demands an explanation for his involvement with Faith. When Giles refuses, she hands the phone to Willow and tells her to “do what you can for him.” Back in the greenhouse, Faith and Genevieve are still fighting. Genevieve sticks her axe into a tree and sprints toward Faith. Faith kicks Genevieve in the stomach, knocking her back and impaling her on the axe. Faith rushes toward Gigi as she dies. Roden appears flying through the broken glass and Faith begs for him to heal Gigi. He refuses, saying that Faith should be his new Slayer, and that she will be better than Savidge. He adds that together they could make Buffy disappear forever. He hands her his book, and she looks at it blankly before refusing the offer. Roden and Faith then started fighting. Roden summons a hand out of the earth which cements Faith to the floor. As Roden is about to deliver the killing blow, however, Giles appears from behind and stabs Roden in the back with garden clippers. Faith throws Roden’s book to Giles, who opens it and yells out one of Roden’s containment spells. He puts the field inside Roden and expands it, causing Roden’s head to blow up. The following morning, Faith and Giles are back at the apartment. Giles hands Faith her passport out of the country, but Faith rejects it. She says there are more Gigis out there, and Faith thinks she can help them. Giles agrees with the idea and decides to be Faith’s partner in this, given that he and Buffy aren’t on speaking terms at the moment. Somewhere on top of a plateau, a helicopter lands and a woman named Lieutenant Moulter steps out. She talks to a floating figure who calls himself Twilight, and tells him their “man on the inside” has confirmed that his pawns Genevieve and Roden were unsuccessful and Buffy is alive. He tells her that he is glad Faith and Giles killed his two targets. He adds that his play has taken two pawns out of the game, and the queen will fall soon enough. Continuity *Faith recalls Richard Wilkins and their father-daughter relationship, particularly the moment she was given a pink dress, seen in "Graduation Day, Part One". *This issue refers to two known times Faith wore a dress; when she wears it a third time, she concludes: “Nothing good ever happens when I wear a dress.” (Live Through This, Part Four). *Roden’s use of dark magics causes his face to go veiny, mirroring Willow in "Two to Go". *Giles kills a human for the second time this issue, the first being Ben Wilkinson. *Faith and Giles’s partnership in the project of “playing social work” with Slayers appears in Safe. *Twilight presents himself as such for the first time, having previously appeared briefly in The Long Way Home, Part One. *Based on Riley: Commitment Through Distance, Virtue Through Sin, it’s implied that the “man on the inside” mentioned by Lieutenant Moulter is Riley Finn, who’s been working as a triple agent. *In Twilight, Part Three, Giles eventually reveals he had traveled with Faith to England (among other places) in search of an item capable of killing a god, in preparation for the Twilight prophecy, a secret that led to his isolation from Buffy. Appearances Individuals *Riley Finn *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Faith Lehane *Moulter *Genevieve Savidge *Mrs. Savidge *Buffy Summers *Roden *Willow Rosenberg *Trafalgar *Twilight *Edna May Wilkins *Richard Wilkins Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Slayer Organization *Twilight Group *United States Armed Forces *Warlock *Witch Species *Human *Gnome *Vampire Locations *London, England **Rupert Giles's residence (London) **Savidge manor *Scotland **Slayer Organization command center *United States **Boston **New York **Sunnydale ***Faith's apartment **Devil’s Tower, Wyoming Weapons and objects *Axe *Hammer of Hamner *Garden Clippers *Mark of Twilight Rituals and spells *“Vriik nisanti hrn” Death Count *Genevieve Savidge, accidentally thrown into an axe by Faith Lehane. *Roden, magically exploded by Rupert Giles. Behind the Scenes Production *The title refers to a verse from the Sex Pistols’s song “God Save the Queen”. *Georges Jeanty’s cover features a homage to the poster for The Avengers television series. This was inspired by Giles’ reference to its main characters in this issue."Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 1" *According to Scott Allie in No Future for You, Part One’s “Slay the Critics”, “the entire story the ‘No Future for You’ arc has its earliest roots in Joss Whedon and Brian Vaughan talking about doing a Faith TV movie.” Distribution *'' '' was the twelfth best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 89,556 sales in December 2007 at comic specialty stores.“Top 300 Comics Actual--December 2007”. ICv2, January 20, 2008. Retrieved January 21, 2018. It was also among the 300 best selling of January 2008.“Top 300 Comics Actual--January 2008”. ICv2, March 03, 2008. Retrieved January 21, 2018. Collections *"No Future for You" *"Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 1" *"Omnibus: Season 8, Volume 1" Pop culture references *Faith mentions Medieval Times dinner theater. *Faith mentions the Boston Tea Party political protest (1773). *Gigi criticizes Diana, Princess of Wales. *Faith calls Roden Lucky Charms in reference to the cereal brand. *Buffy calls Faith as La Femme Nikita in reference to the television series. *Faith wears a shirt with the character Hot Stuff the Little Devil. *Faith calls Giles “Conan the librarian” in reference to fictional character Conan the Barbarian. *Giles mentions the main characters Steel and Peel from The Avengers television series. International titles *'French:' Pas d'Avenir pour Toi, Quatrième Partie ( ) *'German:' Ohne Zukunft, Teil Vier (Without Future, Part Four) *'Italian:' Nessun Futuro per Te, Parte 4 ( ) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Sem Futuro, Parte Quatro (No Future, Part Four) *'Russian:' У тебя нет будущего, Часть 4 (You Have No Future, Part 4) *'Spanish:' No Tienes Futuro, Parte IV (You Have No Future, Part IV) *'Turkish:' Gelecek Yok, Kısım Dört (No Future, Part Four) Other *This issue was adapted into a Season Eight Motion Comic episode. Gallery Cover artwork Buffy23 faith dress in flames.jpg|Jo Chen main cover B8-09-01b.jpg|Georges Jeanty variant Preview B8-09-P1.jpg B8-09-P2.jpg B8-09-P3.jpg B8-09-P4.jpg Quotes References nl:No Future for You, Deel Vier Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eight